Le Gardien
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Bip…Bip…Bip… Quatre trouve ça morbide. Wufeï dit que c’est un peu d’espoir au milieu des ténèbres. Trowa marmonne que c’est juste un stupide appareil. Et puis toi, Heero, tu dis rien.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Le Gardien

**Genre** : Yaoi léger, même Shonen ai, romance, drame...

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers** : Pas à mouah!

**Couple** : Heero et Duo, bien qu'on ne peut pas vraiment les considérer... rahhh lisez...

**NDLA** : Voilà... Merci de lire, de vous en donner la peine. Bisouille et Bonne lecture à tous! Gen

* * *

**Le Gardien**

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

Quatre trouve ça morbide. Wufeï dit que c'est un peu d'espoir au milieu des ténèbres. Trowa marmonne que c'est juste un stupide appareil. Et puis toi, Heero, tu dis rien.

Pas un mot depuis 9 jours, 17 heures, 34 minutes et 54 secondes. Tu vois, j'retiens tout. J'suis pas si débile que tu le dis. T'en as pas marre de dormir ? Ça fait un bail, tout de même. Tu veux battre mon record perso, c'est ça ? C'est un jeu ? On joue ? On joue ? Hn… Pas très enthousiaste, hein ?

T'es tout blanc, Hee-chan. Et puis tout plein de bandages. Je les ai changés, tout à l'heure. Pas question qu'ils te touchent. Mais moi, c'est pas pareil, hein ? Je sais que tu aurais préféré. J'm'occupe de tout, don't worry.

Dis, Hee-chan, t'auras encore sommeil pendant longtemps ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais… y'a pas la télé, ici, et je ne crois pas que les docs apprécieraient que je débranche tout pour installer ma playstation.

T'es percé de partout, boy. Moi, j'aime pas les aiguilles. Ma peau, c'est sacré. Tu veux que je t'enlèves ces stupides tubes, 'ro ? T'as pas besoin de ces truc pour survivre, franchement ! Cela dit, je ne crois pas que Quatre apprécierait non plus. Mais j'te promets que dès que tu te réveille, je les arrache. Et puis je t'amènerai loin d'ici.

Les autres sont rentrés. Ils finissent toujours par le faire, de toute façon. Mais pas moi. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je veille consciencieusement. Je bouge pas, non. Je reste.

J'ai mis une bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet. C'est au cas où tu aurais soif en te réveillant. Elle est juste là, à côté des fleurs de Quatre. Ce sont des lys blancs. C'est bien joli, tout ça, que je leur ai dit, mais ça sert à rien. T'aimes pas trop les fleurs. Trop éphémères, hein ? HEIN ?

Désolé, je… Oh, Wufeï a pris des magazines. Des trucs sur les arts martiaux orientaux, tu vois le genre. Y'a que lui pour trouver ça passionnant. Tro-man a pris des chocolats. Ils étaient bons… Je t'en ai gardé quelques uns, t'inquiètes pas. Et on ira manger une glace, lorsque tu sortiras d'ici. T'as déjà goûté, Heero ? T'aimeras, j'en suis sûr. Tu pourras même choisir le parfum. On prendra le temps, cette fois. Au diable les missions.

Je t'ai pris ton laptot. Qua-chan voulait pas, mais je l'ai caché sous le lit. Comme ça, tu pourras le bidonner autant que tu veux, lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux. Et encore là, je te laisserai faire.

Tu dois te demander ce que je fais, toujours là, à cette heure. Il est plus de minuit. Mais je t'ai dit que je n'abandonnerai pas, Hee-chan. J'dois avoir des cernes immondes mais j'm'en fous. J'peux pas dormir maintenant. Parce qu'on dort pas, en mission, ne ?

Les autres ne comprennent pas. Le personnel de l'hosto dit que c'est contre les règles et les pilotes que ça me détruit. Mais j'connais mes limites, alors ils ont pas à s'inquiéter. Un infirmier est venu, hier, avec la sécurité. Tu sais, le genre gros durs baraqués qui se croient invincibles. Mes lames se sont chargées d'eux en un rien de temps. Oh, plus de peur que de mal, mais ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt. Pour les autres, je leur ai dit que je les tuerais s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. Et j'blague pas, pour une fois. Ma mini-faux thermique est cachée sous le lit, près de ton ordinateur.

J'veille, je l'ai dit. Je sais que t'aimes pas dormir parce que tu penses que l'on pourrait en profiter pour t'attaquer. J'te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, tu sais. 'Faut dire que je t'observe beaucoup. Au début parce que tu me rappelais Solo. Physiquement, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Mais vous avez… comme dire… il voulait paraître indestructible, lui aussi. Cette manie de ne rien laisser transpirer, de garder pour lui ses plus sombres pensées pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète. Il voulait nous préserver, peu importe les sacrifices qu'il avait à faire. Mais avec moi, c'était différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Il me parlait, quand les autres dormaient. Il me disait qu'il avait peur, peur qu'on nous trouve et qu'on nous prenne. Il craignait les soldats et puis les maladies. Quand on a eu vent de l'épidémie qui sévissait, je le surprenais à pleurer près du feu. J'lui disais de ne pas s'inquièter, que j'avais confiance. Qu'il ne nous arriverait rien. Je le croyais. Parce qu'après…

J'ai cessé d'y croire quand les autres se sont mis à mourir. Y'a eu la petite Amy, en premier. Trois ans et demi, peut-être quatre. On savais jamais trop exactement. J'me souviens de ses boucles blondes. De ses grands yeux bleus si jolis, bordés de longs cils noirs recourbés. Parfois, elle venait dormir dans mes bras et je lui racontais des histoires que m'avait apprises Solo. Je tressais ses cheveux et elle riait en disant qu'un jour, elle m'épouserais. J'aimais son sourire parce qu'il était encore teinté d'innocence. Quand elle est morte, j'ai pas pleuré. J'ai consolé les autres mais j'ai pas versé une larme. J'aurais juste voulu l'enterrer et lui faire une belle croix . Mais Solo disait que le virus était toujours en elle. Il ne fallait pas la toucher. On a dû la laisser là, au milieu de la ruelle.

Solo, c'était le chef. Il jouait les durs mais en fait, il était aussi faible que nous. Juste plus grand. Il est parti, lui aussi. J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Et j'ai pas pleuré, je te jure, Heero. J'ai été fort et j'ai amené les enfant dans une nouvelle planque. Pendant des semaines, je les ai tous vus tomber comme des mouches. Y'en a pour qui l'agonie était plus longue et qui mourraient pas durant la nuit. Ils me suppliaient mais je ne pouvais rien faire, même pas les serrer contre moi. À la fin, il ne restait plus que moi. J'comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais encore là. J'trouvais ça injuste. J'étais pas le plus costaud, au contraire. Tout frêle avec une petite voix flûtée. On m'appelait « Petit » ou « Minus ». On me disait que j'étais mignon avec mes grands yeux améthystes et ma longue natte. Mais en dedans, c'était différent. Je sentais que j'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Et c'est d'autant plus le cas aujourd'hui. J'voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je préfère prendre les risques à votre place.

Je sais bien qu'il y a une différence entre les gamins de la rue et vous, les pilotes. Mais au fond, on est toujours des enfants. Seulement, on a grandi trop vite. Oui, même toi, 'ro. Je le vois, maintenant. Ton visage est si paisible et jeune, quand tu dors. Meurtri, aussi. T'as un bandage affreux sur la tête.

J'essaie de vous protéger, à ma façon. J'veux pas de larmes alors je blague et je ris tout le temps, même quand j'ai mal par en dedans. J'suis bon à ce jeu, tu sais. Je parais débile, qu'on dit. Mais je préfère lire l'agacement que la peine et la douleur dans vos yeux.

J'ai mes périodes noires, moi aussi. Parfois, je m'isole et je pense à la mort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas encore venue me prendre. Peut-être qu'à force de la défier continuellement, elle s'est lassée de ma présence. Trop habituée. Et dans ces moments-là, quand j'en ai marre de tout, de ne voir que du rouge tout autour de moi, d'être hanté par les cadavres, je pense à partir.

Tu y penses toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? T'es ouvertement suicidaire. Les autres pensent à des excès de folie, mais t'es pas fou, Heero. T'en as juste assez. Comme moi. La seule différence, c'est que je suis un acteur.

Je t'ai vu tant de fois défier la vie et pourtant, j'ai encore la trouille. Je sais que tu es fort, tout le monde le répète pour se rassurer. Sauf qu'en temps normal, tu serais déjà debout et hors de cet hôpital sordide. En temps normal, je serais pas inquiet au point de te parler comme je l'ai jamais fait auparavant.

J'ai peur, Hee-chan. On devrait pas être ici. J'devrais pas pleurer alors que c'est ma loi de ne pas le faire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te réveiller. Je sais que tu voudrais partir. Mais tu peux pas… Tu peux pas m'laisser. J'peux pas te perdre. Je m'étais promis de te protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. Je peux pas échouer. Si tu t'en vas, je deviens quoi, moi ?

Je sais que j'aurais pas dû faire des promesses que je peux pas tenir. Je savais que ce serait dur. Mais j'voulais essayer. Au début, t'étais qu'un objectif. Un moyen de voir si je pouvais contrer la mort. C'étais un pari stupide, je l'admets. Et comme enjeu, je lui ai offert ma vie. Alors si tu meurs, Yui, je meurs aussi.

Je regrette pas, tu sais. Parce que continuer sans toi serait illogique. Fade. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attaché à toi. Je sais qu'on est en guerre et que tout attachement est forfait, mais quand bien même j'aurais voulu, j'aurais pas pu empêcher ça. Et je crois que j'en avais besoin. Y'a trop longtemps que je vivais pour un but étranger. Maintenant, je souffre mais je suis heureux. J'ai trouvé mon Saint-Graal.

Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Heero, si tu comprends, de là où tu es, ce qui refuse de franchir mes lèvres. Je sais que je n'aurai certainement pas le courage de te redire tout ça si tu te réveilles. J'ai peur de souffrir encore plus, que tu me rejettes. Avec toi, je ne sais jamais comment agir, craignant toujours de fauter. Tout le monde connaît les sourires de Duo. Mais personne ne va voir en dessous. Il vaut mieux pas, à vrai dire.

J'ai une trouille mortelle, Heero. C'est pour ça que je ne dors plus depuis que t'es ici. Si la mort vient te chercher, je la combattrai, même si je dois lui offrir mon âme pour qu'elle te laisse. Mais elle ne t'aura pas, foi de Shinigami.

Parce que, tu vois… parce que je t'aime…

« Du…o…. ? »

FIN

_Pas de suite._


End file.
